gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Captain Chris Jericho Please delete this page as his Pirate was banned forever/deleted Deleting page We have many pages that are of pirates who are banned. Just because a pirate is banned, does not mean that page should be deleted. It made have a great story on it. And deleting pages for those small reasons would be bad for Wiki. 02:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Mad-eye Moody the article has nothing to do with potco. its not even very well detailed and fits none of the most basic categories for articles, such as relation to potco.Jakus12 04:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Jakus12 Mad-eye Moody the article has nothing to do with potco. its not even very well detailed and fits none of the most basic categories for articles, such as relation to potco.Jakus12 04:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Jakus12 My Blog Post An Administrator wants to delete it so i will not argue Captain Jim Logan 21:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) SLappys death how would it be a candidate? it is a good page? Volcan INC There is no need for a page to be made if you are just going to leave it blank and actually put something on it when you feel like it. You should make the page when you are ready to put something on it. There for, I think this page should be deleted and possibly remade when the editor actually puts something on it. Thank You, 14:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree but we need to give the editor a few days to work on it. 16:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but after that I recommend we delete it. 17:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I made the page, and I am writing it currently. So I am going to delete the candidate for deletion template. I mean have you guys even read the template on the top saying UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 00:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Foulberto Fan Club Was deleted because the name was not approved. 21:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You Know What Really Grinds My Gears? *Bad Language *Talks bad about people *Not related to pirates at all *Opinionated This page should be deleted. 01:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply to deleting ykwrgmg(lol). So its opinionated, whats bad about that!?!?!? And, i sensor that bad language, so thats stupid. And if this not related to pirates at all, then neither is JIm Logans page about wrestling. And finally, this is, if i may, grinds my gears the most: Its only funny, because it talks BAD about people. Re I saw some bad language. Jim's is a blog not a page. You are talking bad about people who you don't even know? 01:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Gears It is a copywrited name. It needs to be changed. Wasp of the Sea 01:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply again -_- You guys never stop amazing me Even a first grader would know what to do in a situation like this *Make it a blog(Duh, obvious) *Sensor it your dang self(of course :/) *And you havent talked bad about someone you dont know, ever!?!? I may not actually KNOW him, but i have heard them talk and watched, and etc, and you havent opinionated them? You guys at this wiki are unbelievable. I worked hard on that page, and i intend to let it stay up, and not get it deleted because of language, that can be sensored ANYWAY, or because its opinionated, or because you talked bad about someone.. bad language is EVERYWHERE on this wiki, but you do this to my page? This wiki is failing, and i was trying to make it better with humor, but obviously you guys dont want that around. No offense, but you admins need a sense of humor.. ~Jeffrey Blasthawk Re: Re: Lets not get an attitude with us please. The page had nothing to do with pirates what so ever. You are talking not bad, but horrible about all of them, I don't think they would like that. The wiki is not "Failing" we are just trying to make it better. 01:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Another re I JUST SAID: MAKE IT A BLOG!!! JIM LOGAN'S THING ABOUT WRESTLING IS A BLOG, SO MAKE IT A BLOG!! EVIDENTLY YOU DONT CARE ABOUT HIS PAGE THAT ISNT ABOUT POTCO- Oh wait i think i know why...... No Blog No, don't make it a blog. This isn't the "Lets Talk Bad About People Wiki". And please, do not yell. 01:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You Know What Really Grinds My Gears? I think this is a great page and shouldn't be up for deletion! Bad Idea I couldn't disagree more... This wiki is about Pirates Online, not talking bad about people. 01:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) YEAH, but it couldn't hurt to add a little more laughter? After the incedent with Matthew O'malley? Plus I think he's giving constructive critisism lol. For part of it. John E. M. J. Breasly 01:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) re re re re re re whatever! Ok, make it a blog anyway. You know my page is hilarious, even if it is bad. Bad things are funny, which is why i'll never enjoy dora the explorer(that show grinds my gears) I'll say it again: There are bad things all over this wiki. If your gonna delete my page, delete all the other bad stuff. Alot of people enjoy my page for that reason. People like John Breasly understand humor. People like Jack Swordmenace understand the admins are harsh, and unbelievable. Talking bad about someone isnt bad. It happens every day, to literally everyone. even you guys. All those reasons for deleting my page are ridiculous. Enough I will say this once more, we will not have a wiki talking bad about people. Enough, I don't care if it is funny. 20:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Rubbish! ﻿You guys are fighting over an opinion page. Heres what to do : #Eliminate bad language, INCLUDING ( But not limited to ) "Stupid", "Heck". Those arent VERY bad words, but still should be knocked out. #Copy the content of the page once you erase the language. #Create a blog post, and paste it on there. #Stop fighting and insulting people. #Delete the page That way, Jack can delete it as wished, and Jeffrey can still share his opinio. Then, it should be over, Savvy? 20:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jack daggermenace will just flip out because it talks bad about people... btw how is Heck a bad word in ANY way????????? Its just another word for the other word-five year olds can say this word -_-. Everything else you listed, i tried to say i'll do, but jack freaked out and dissagreed.